


pink hoodie has a name

by patchesclick



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchesclick/pseuds/patchesclick
Summary: Busy airports are almost never worth whatever you're there for. Emphasis on the almost.(Or, Yongsun is cute and Byul is busy and they are being these things on an airplane.)





	pink hoodie has a name

Byulyi was thoroughly ready to be done with Tuesday.  Flying out spur of the moment to visit her family over chuseok had seemed like a great idea a couple days ago, and seeing her parents faces when she walked in the door had made it seem totally worth it - she was now somewhat doubting that assessment. 

 

Pushing through holiday crowds at an airport full of noise and screaming kids was enough to make her question the decision in itself, but the knowledge that the day after getting back she was starting a new case that she still had to go over her notes for made her wish for a time machine so she could go wallop her past decision making self over the head.

 

It was not worth it. Going home for chuseok wasn’t worth it. Or becoming a lawyer wasn’t with it. Or both. She panted as she wormed her way through a pack of students, glaring sharply at the business man cutting her off as she managed to peel away. 

 

Making it to her gate was a relief, even the lack of seats couldn't stop her feeling of joy to be out of the bustle. She put her suitcase down flat and sat on it, leaning against the wall and tilting her head back. 

 

She checked the announcement board - still twenty minutes to boarding. She could work on the plane right? Taking a five minute break here for the sake of her mental health was a sensible decision.

 

She folded her arms, settled back a little more and shut her eyes. 

 

“Look at that, how selfish.”

 

“She should be ashamed. Go on, we should tell her Bill.”

 

Byul opened her eyes again. An older couple stood opposite her, matching frowns and wobbling chins full of outrage as they stared at a girl curled up on a seat in front of them.

 

Or at least Byul assumed it was a girl - whoever it was had a pink hoodie pulled up, and was leaning so far over their bag on the seat next to them that their features were completely indiscernible. 

 

They didn’t remain that way for long though, as the man who stood quivering in outrage at her for some reason reached out a hand and tapped her insistently on the shoulder.

 

“Excuse me young lady!” he said, loud enough that Byul was definitely no longer the only spectator of whatever this incident was.

 

The girl’s head shot up, startled, and round bleary eyes looked up at the man towering over her. Her mouth opened but before she could get anything out he carried on in the same domineering tones as before.

 

“I hope you realise how rude and inconsiderate you’re being here, look around you - no free seats at all and you're taking up two for your own comfort. And meanwhile, my wife and I are standing here with no seats compared to your two. I have a heart condition! Your rude behaviour could be putting me in danger young lady!” 

 

Byul would've laughed if she wasn't so fed up at the ridiculousness of his claim, the dramatic proclamation. The girl had been asleep, in what world could this be considered a personal attack?

 

Pink hoodie girl obviously didn’t feel the same way though, practically leaping from her seat and apologising over and over, throwing her bag onto the floor in her haste to clear the seat.

The bag throw may not have been the best idea, as before it even hit the floor the contents were spilling out and scattering themselves, a hairbrush and a paperback finding themselves at Byuls feet.

 

The girl was frustratingly uncoordinated, missing swipes for receipts and loose pens as she scrabbled across the floor.

 

She was almost pitifully clumsy, round cheeks with lines pressed across them where she had been sleeping on her hoodie sleeve and pokemon socks peeking out over her beat up trainers. 

 

Byul couldn’t help but be a tiny bit endeared.

 

She moved forward, out from her wall lean ultimate comfort position and crouched in front of her suitcase, gathering the items nearest to her and reaching over to put them into the open bag.

 

The girl turned to her, surprised again.

 

“Thank you so much, I’m so sorry.” 

 

Just at that moment Byul heard the familiar ring of the announcer - her flight was boarding. Brilliant. There goes her five minute break.

 

Everyone around the two on the floor stood and began their fight for the front of the queue, jostling Byul in the process as Byul replied.

 

“You should be more careful.” 

 

The sheer ice in her tone surprised her, apparently her voice didn’t get the memo that it wasn’t this girl she was mad at, but her own inability to time manage.

 

The girl didn’t seem to read into that though, shrinking into herself, big puppy dog eyes turned to the floor as she scooped up the last of her possessions and turned join the masses.

 

Byul would’ve regretted her sharp words if she had had time, but the girl had already disappeared and besides, she had to board a plane and go through these stupid notes. Well, these not stupid notes. She had made them, so if they were stupid it would be somewhat of a problem.

 

Either way, Byul found herself picking up her luggage and adding her body to the shuffling hordes headed for the plane.

 

 

/////

 

 

When Byul found her seat she blinked in surprise. Pink hoodie returns, this time unwrapping some kind of snack from brightly coloured packaging. 

 

When she noticed Byul, unmoving, staring at her from the aisle she froze with her hand midway to her mouth.

 

“Hi again.” she said weakly. 

 

Byul was the first to move as she lifted her case into the overhead locker, sitting in her aisle seat next to pink hoodie (who still hadn’t moved).

 

Byul turned towards her, looked at her cheeks, her hand poised with animal shaped biscuit and her surprised eyes, and finally found the time to regret her words from earlier. She was cute. Kind of made Byul want to go back in time to when she was in college so she could be surprised by strangers on a plane.

 

“Hi.” she said after a pause, and with the beginnings of a smile.

 

It seemed that pink hoodie wasn’t expecting that warmth from the woman who had snapped at her just minutes ago, as she appeared a little lost at what to do next. Eventually though, she reached out her hand towards Byul, the snack still clutched in it.

 

“Do you want some?” 

 

Byul’s smile was well past beginning now as she chuckled and clipped her seat belt on.

 

“That’s ok, thank you though.”

 

Pink hoodie withdrew, blushing a little and turned to offer a name instead.

 

“I’m Kim Yongsun.”

 

Byul considered her, wondering where this was going next.

 

“I’m Moon Byulyi. Nice to meet you Kim Yongsun.”

 

Byul turned her smile a little charming as she reached over to shake her hand, succeeded in deepening her blush a little. 

 

So pink hoodie had a name. Or rather Yongsun had a name. Byul pulled back from the warm handshake slightly reluctantly, pulling out the file of notes she needed to be looking at and breaking eye contact. She really did need to be looking at these notes but she _really_ didn't want to be.

 

So it was mostly a relief when she was interrupted again before she had even opened the folder.

 

“How old are you?”

 

“I’m twenty five.” 

 

Yongsun nodded as she loved to pull something else out of her backpack.

 

“So you’re two years younger than me.”

 

Now it was Byul’s turn to startle.

 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

 

It came out louder than she intended, and Yongsun’s head whipped back around to her.

 

She clarified, much more quietly.

 

“You’re older than me? As in you're twenty five?”

 

Yongsun bristled a little.

 

“Is that such a surprise?”

 

“Sorry, no, no,” Byul laughed, “it’s just, you were so clumsy earlier, and you’re so cute. You have such a baby face you know.”

 

Yongsun looked at her indignantly.

 

“Hey don’t be rude! I’m older than you, show some respect.”

 

“Sure thing, unnie.”

 

Byul smiled a nose wrinkling smile that somehow made Yongsun feel like she had lost what ever game they were playing.

 

 

 

The plane took off shortly after. Byul was almost anticipating Yongsun to be scared of flying what with the image she had put out so far, but Yongsun had simply pulled her hoodie as far down her face as she could to block the light, and gone to sleep.

 

Byul had made it all through the witness statements from her case by the time she thought of Yongsun again - and thinking of her wasn’t exactly intentional.

 

She had been feeling a few hair wisps tickling at her shoulder for some time, but assuming that they were from her own ponytail hadn't thought anything of it, the second she realised Yongsun had been hovering over her shoulder was the second Yongsun stopped hovering and landed.

 

The weight of a head on her shoulder was enough to stop Byul’s productivity in its tracks. After a tense few moments, she managed to shift her head around enough to see Yongsun out of the corner of her eye, still thoroughly asleep, resting gently against her.

 

She considered their positioning for a minute, and attempted to gently nudge and redirect her so that she could have her shoulder back, only to find her attempt thwarted by the unconscious Yongsun who made a little sleepy noise of protest and snuggled a little further in.

 

Byulyi forced herself to breath.

 

This was not her wheelhouse. Byul’s comfort zone was situated in her control - she did the flirting, initiated contact, gave the first kiss.

 

For someone who considered herself pretty smooth, it was embarrassing to be so flustered by a literally unconscious touch from a pretty girl. 

 

So she breathed, did her best to relax and go back to reading and pretend like everything was fine, and if she stopped breathing every time Yongsun shifted a little, or got horribly distracted by the feeling of her warm full cheek pressing into her shoulder then who was to know.

 

Yongsun managed to sleep through an awful lot that plane journey, she slept through children yelling, turbulence, and a stewardess coming down and checking everyone’s seat belt was secure - when she couldn't see Yongsun’s Byul reached an arm around and carefully managed to extract it from the mess of Yongsun’s hoodie and hands.

 

The second the plane touched down though, she woke up with a start. First she flinched into Byul, making a little whimper of surprise at being jerked awake, and then BYul felt her tense up and back away as she realised where she was.

 

She looked over at her, rolling her shoulder, smiled at her mortified expression.

 

“Thank god for that, I thought you might have died for a bit there.”

 

Yongsun immediately launched into apologies, but Byul quickly shook her head and shushed her.

 

“Quit worrying unnie, I’m only teasing. I still can’t believe you’re my unnie though, you really look like a baby when you're asleep.”

 

Yongsun blushed a little and looked away, and Byulyi got the feeling that she wasn’t quite awake enough to have a sharp reply. Everything this girl did was cute dammit. 

 

Byul helped Yongsun get her bag down from the overhead locker and received a murmured thanks and maybe a slight blush in reply, but apart from that the two didn’t speak as they walked to the luggage carousel and then out into the arrivals lounge.

 

They both stood awkwardly for a minute, not quite close to each other but definitely aware of each other, unsure of what the next step was.

 

Eventually Yongsun took a few hesitant steps towards the taxi rank and it triggered some feeling of panic in Byul who almost shouted in her realisation that she didn't want to miss this moment.

 

“Wait a sec!”

 

Yongsun’s head whipped round like she had been waiting for her, and as Byul walked towards her pulling out her phone the softest smile began on her face.

 

“I’m sorry I was mean at first, and I’m sorry for thinking you were younger than me, and I'm sorry for embarrassing you too, you are really cute though you know? I just, basically, can I get your number? Please?”

 

Byul felt a little out of breath after her word vomit anyway, but she felt a little more breathless when Yongsun cocked her head and put on a considering face.

 

“Well…  you are incredibly rude. But you'd did say please. And I guess I maybe owe you for using you as a pillow, so Moon Byulie, today is your lucky day.”

 

She pulled Byul’s phone out of her hand and put in her number, and Byul could do nothing but grin and hope that this would be a lucky day she could remember for a long time.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love moonsun's real life dynamic so much that I don't think i'll write them much cause it'll never be as good as real life them, but here's this! I wrote most of it a couple weeks ago and then felt like I had to finish it so if it feels a disjointed at the end it's cause i wanted to wrap it up pronto. I'm probably going to aim for another chapter of stuck here soon, but i like writing literally anyone so if people have pairs or groups they want to see content for, gimme a shout in the comments and maybe i'll give it a go, I'm a people pleaser.
> 
> Also i couldn't be arsed to edit cause I'm pretty done with this hanging around on my computer, so tell me if theres anything glaringly awful and excuse dodgy/weird structure or wording, i'll do better one day! just not today lol


End file.
